The Lunch Break Between Death Threats
by Scarabbug
Summary: Jounouchi doesn’t quite get why Anzu decided to make them all lunches to take with them into that insane DeathT place, not that he’s complaining… AnzuJou iyousquint. One shot.


**A teeny and somewhat pointless little one shot. Sort of Anzu/Jou iyousquintreallyreallyhard. Takes place during Episode 21 of Season Zero/Shadow Games (the first series which was based on the original manga.) This came from my happening to see Anzu making everyone lunches in the prior episode. It begged to be drabbled, but I never was any good at drabbling so… here it is. Six drabbles and-a-half. XD Standard disclaimers apply. **

* * *

Lunch Break Between Death Threats. 

She's made them lunches.

_'Okay can I have the boxes back when you're done? Only they don't really belong to me and… Honda, you're supposed to use the chopsticks.' _

He just can't get his head around that.

It's probably one of the strangest (and nicest) things she's ever done. She even went so far as to pick out everyone's favourite foods to put in their boxes (except for him, whom she said she hadn't actually known the favourite food of in the first place. Later on, Jounouchi swears, if they survive this, he'll tell her about the curry and rice incident back in fourth grade so that the next time they go on a life-or-death escapade, she'll know what she's supposed to feed him. Which is really saying something, when he thinks about it.)

It's… strange somehow. The atmosphere and everything, wondering when the next bite he takes is going to be suckered between further shots from laser cannons or another trip through a house of horror. He figures this must be how men feel out on the battlefield.

_'Miho? Oh, yeah, forgot to _pack_ the chopsticks in that one. Typical. Why don't you use Honda's? He can't get the things to work for him anyway.' _

And they didn't have Mazaki to cook for them, either. Jounouchi can't even begin to calculate the scale of that tragedy.

She even manages to smile when she's giving him the box, (even while he's frowning at the obvious lack of his favourite desert) and it's the kind of smile that tells him that everything's going to be okay. After all, they had sushi right? Sushi made things better.

_'…You alight? Jounouchi? Not my fault I didn't know what you like, you know. And you haven't touched yours.' _

Except if your name was Jounouchi. Jounouchi didn't _like_ sushi one little bit.

He ate it anyway though, just to show there were no hard feelings. And because if Anzu made it, surely it couldn't taste all that bad in the first place. She could probably boss the food into tasting good, or something. He wasn't going to complain about that, now, though. He was as hungry as the next guy (who is already halfway through his okonomiyaki) and this could, after all, be the final meal he ever gets to eat.

Which is a dumb way to think, he knows. Because they're with Yuugi, and while that alone shouldn't be the most encouraging thought in the world (really, they were the ones who had to look after him) the fact that they were basically trapped in a giant game of Kaiba's design meant they had a bit more of an edge than most people did. Yuugi was, after all, a master of games….

Who is currently looking very depressed at having lost have of his lunch after he drops it on the floor.

Such a totally normal way for Yuugi to act. Such a totally _not_ normal situation for him to be acting that way _in_.

_'Oops. You know I only brought one lot for everyone, Yuugi…' _

_'Aw…' _

So. That was it really, Jounouchi thought, as he fought against Sushi which did not want to be swallowed –Anzu's cooking or not. They were going to face down a psychopathic child prodigy who was perfectly happy to steal, kidnap, and even attempt murder to get what he wanted from a boy who wouldn't say "excuse me" quietly to a goose, never mind shout "boo!" and she _actually_ thought to pack them lunch.

He figures he won't forget the gesture in a hurry. But next time, he's going to tell her he likes Rice and Curry.

_'…Jounouchi if you really think my cooking's that bad you might as well not eat it. Or else don't make a face like that hen you're trying to swallow, okay?" _

_'…Ngh.' _

_'Okay. Glad we've got that straight. Eat your ramen.' _

* * *


End file.
